The Sorcerer's Apprentice
by Luna1
Summary: A short fic about Nash, taking place the night before the group's arrival in Meribia.


The Sorcerer's Apprentice 

Midnight. 

Commonly called the witching hour. By superstitious hicks, no doubt, who knew little of magic and made up silly tales to frighten their children into behaving. Those who lived in or around Vane knew better, however. 

Such as he. Nash knew better than to believe in such things. Silly fairy tales conjured -- no pun intended -- up by country bumpkins jealous of those fortunate enough to live in the magical city of Vane. 

Ah, Vane. A slight smile crept across his boyish face as he thought of the majestic home of the Magic User's Guild. His home. The fact that he lived there and studied magic within the Guild's great halls was the source of his immeasureable pride. That, and the fact that the great sage Ghaleon himself had chosen him as his apprentice. Ghaleon was a great man, one of the famed Four Heroes, and possibly the most skilled magician in the history not just of Vane, but of the world, and it was one heck of an honor to be chosen as his apprentice, as someone less refined might put it. Nash never lost sight of that fact. 

Rolling over in his bed again, he gazed silently at the others as they slept. No doubt dreaming of the adventures they'd have in Meribia the next day. A short while before, the girl Luna had returned to her bed, following Alex and his flying.....whatever, Nall. Nash wondered idly what had possessed first her, then them, to take a midnight stroll up on deck when they'd be arriving in Meribia early the next morning. Didn't they realize that they'd regret staying awake the next day? Falling asleep on the streets of the large port city was not recommended. One could wake to find him or herself mugged, or worse. One might not even wake up. 

_Like you're any better, Nash,_ a voice in his head chided him. _Lying awake after even they have gone to sleep.....you may as well just admit that you're every bit as excited as they are, maybe even moreso. _

Nash winced. It was true. He was excited, incredibly so. For several different reasons. One, this was only his second sea voyage. Growing up in Vane, he hadn't set foot into the outside world -- largely out of personal preference -- before Ghaleon assigned him to travel to the small port city of Saith on Caldor Isle in search of a singer from Burg who was said to have the most beautiful voice in all of Lunar. He'd sailed from Meribia, and, to his private shame, had had a difficult time restraining himself from acting as giddily excited as Alex, Nall, Luna, and Ramus were behaving, much as he had loathed the idea of leaving Vane and associating with country folk. 

He'd found her, all right, though he hadn't revealed his true purpose in joining with them. While he did intend to bring Alex to the Guild, and did see great potential in him, seeing as he had passed the trial of the White Dragon, that was secondary to performing the task Ghaleon had set him to. He was doing important work for the Guild, and that was second to none in his priorities. 

But......A slight frown was etched across his face, and his nimble magician's fingers gripped his pillow a little tighter as a nagging worry he couldn't banish with any spell rose to the forefront of his mind. Just why was this so important to the Guild? He really didn't see what the beauty of Luna's voice had to do with the Guild, with Vane, or with magic in general. When he'd innocently inquired as the importance of his assignment, Ghaleon had craftily evaded Nash's queries with irrelevant statements about the greatness of the Guild, and how it was Nash's duty as his apprentice to help maintain that greatness. He'd then made a pointed remark about Mia Ausa, the future leader of the guild and the object of Nash's affections, with a sly smirk on his face. After throughly embarrassing him, Ghaleon had then sent him on his way with a bid for Althena to bless him with good luck in his endeavors. But not with an answer to his questions. 

_Oh, well. Perhaps Royce will give me an answer when I meet with her to discuss my findings. Surely such a skilled fortune-teller can divine an answer for me as to why I have been sent on this search._ Nash sighed at the thought, his grip on the pillow easing somewhat. He was eagerly looking forward to his appointment with Royce. He'd met her before, in Ghaleon's office before the sage briefed him on his assignment. She'd told his fortune, a good one promising hope with Mia. While Ghaleon had watched in irritation and mild disgust, Nash had fawned over her skills, positively bubbly over the fortune she had told. Perhaps that's why the magician had subtly chided him before he sent him off..... a way of bringing him back down to earth, so to speak, so that he could better concentrate on what he was to do. 

_Of course that's it,_ Nash reassured himself as he closed his eyes and let the sandman work his own brand of magic over him. _Ghaleon would never be deliberately cruel like that....he was simply looking out for me, and for the Guild. Royce will give me the answers I need tomorrow, and everything will be all right. It will. _


End file.
